


Dangerous bedfellows

by pirotess



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: How did they end up this way?





	Dangerous bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
